


Martin's Birthday Present

by MartinKrattFan99



Category: Krattcest - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinKrattFan99/pseuds/MartinKrattFan99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today is Martin's birthday and Chris gave him his special birthday present! 030<br/>(Extra pervert things +18!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Martin's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Martin's birthday and Chris gave him his special birthday present! 030  
> (Extra pervert things +18!)

Chris snuck into Martin's room while he was sleeping carrying four pairs of handcuffs.

It was Martin's 30th birthday and he was in for a surprise. He was pleased to see that Martin was sleeping flat on his back.

He crept forward and attached Martin's wrist to a cuff and attached the other side to the headboard.

One down, three to go. He was very thankful that Martin was a heavy sleeper as he proceeded in cuffing Martin's other wrist and feet to the bed.

He sighed in relief when he was finished and tossed Martin's blankets off the bed.

They would only get in the way. He crawled up on the bed and sat on top of Martin's crotch.

"Good morning, Martin," Said Chris on his usual voice.

Martin blinked up at him with light blue eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"That was a very poor greeting, bro," he said with a sigh. "Get off," he said and made to grab him, but the cuffs held him back.

His eyes widened as he comprehended what was happening. "Why the hell are my hands and feet handcuffed to the bed?"

"I'm here to give you your birthday present from me," Chris said. "It's your birthday, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Martin snapped. "Now get the fuck off me, and unlock these fucking things before I kick your ass!"

Chris sighed dramatically. "It makes me not want to release you at all when you say things like that, Martin."

Martin let out a rain of curses as he fought against the cuffs. "Careful," Chris warned. "You don't want to bruise your delicate wrist."

Martin growled. "I'm going to..."

"No," Chris said as he pulled the knife out that Martin always hid under his pillow. "I give you your present."

He took the knife and tore off Martin's t-shirt.

"What the fuck?" Martin snarled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Chris ignored him and leaned down and licked Martin's nipple. Martin squirmed to get away, but Chris had him trapped.

He continued to lick his nipple and then suck on it. He looked up at Martin.

"You're cheeks are turning pink, bro," Chris observed. "Does that mean you like this?"

Martin growled again. "No fucking way," he sneered.

Chris leaned down and licked at his other nipple and nibbled on it.

Martin hissed and Chris smirked. He rotated his hips on Martin's crotch making him gasp.

"Oh? What's this?" Chris said. "Bro, you're getting hard already."

Martin flushed red. "Not because of you!" he cried. "Have you ever heard of morning wood?"

Chris laughed lightly. "You didn't have that when I came in, so you can't use that as an excuse."

Martin let out another train of curse words as he tried to wriggle free.

"You can't escape," Chris reminded him. "So you might as well stop and enjoy this."

He kissed down Martin's torso as his brother squirmed. Martin gasped again when Chris started stroking the inside of his thigh.

He took the knife and ripped Martin's boxers off."Gah! What the heck? Stop!" Martin yelled, panicked.

Chris ignored him again and ran a finger along Martin's length, making him twitch. He trailed his fingers all over it and rubbed at his tip.

Martin's hips bucked up on their own accord and Chris grinned.

Martin looked away in embarrassment, his breath starting to come out in pants.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Chris thought about pointing out that he hadn't said anything, but decided instead to lick the tip of Martin's hard member.

Martin's breath hitched in his throat and he tried to move away. Chris sucked the tip into his mouth and a moan escaped Martin's lips.

This pleased Chris immensely and he eagerly took as much of Martin in as he could. Martin cried out as Chris started bobbing up and down on his length.

He continued this for a while, sending Martin closer and closer to the edge. He pulled back to look at Martin.

"Damn it," he groaned. "Don't stop."

"But I thought you wanted me to stop," Chris teased.

"God, I'm gonna...whatever" Martin snarled. "Just finish what you started."

"Hmmm," Chris sighed thoughtfully. "I guess I should finish giving you your present..."

He took Martin back into his mouth and sucked and bobbed his head with more vigor.

Martin had no control over the moans that were escaping his lips, but he found he didn't care anymore.

"I'm going to cum," he warned.

Chris hummed in response, making Martin cum hard in his mouth with a loud moan. Chris swallowed everything and sat back to observe his work.

Martin lay there panting harshly with his eyes looking heavy lidded.

He sat on Martin's stomach and pushed back the bangs that were falling over his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Martin," he said.

Martin grunted. "I'm still going to kick your ass"

"I figured you would say that," Chris said. "So I have a part B to your present if you're interested..."

Martin eyed him suspiciously. Chris unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off.

"No- wait- what are you doing?" Martin asked quickly.

Chris looked at him with lusty brown eyes. "Don't worry. You don't have to do any work. Just lay there."

"As if I had any other choice!" Martin snapped.

Chris slipped off of him so that he could take off his pants and boxers and pulled out a bottle of lube. Martin started thrashing about.

"There is no fucking way I'm letting you fuck me in the ass!" he yelled.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm not, bro. I even prepared myself earlier, so you don't have to get your hands dirty."

"Hmm," Martin murmured.

Martin stopped squirming and Chris climbed back on top of him. He squeezed lube from the bottle and started coating Martin's cock with it. Martin moaned as he started getting hard again.

"How about this bro," Chris said positioning himself over Martin's cock. "I hope you going to enjoy this,"

"Hehehe," Martin managed to giggle.

Chris sank down slowly and Martin groaned at the tight heat and bucked his hips up.

Chris winced, but said nothing. He sat completely still when he had Martin all the way inside.

"Please don't move for a second, Martin," he said breathlessly.

Martin listened to this request. Chris's eyes were closed, but Martin could see tears leaking from the sides and his legs were shaking.

"Chris..." he whispered softly.

Chris's eyes opened. "I know, I know, sorry- it's my first time-" he said weakly and started moving up and pressed down again with another wince.

"No, Chris, you can wait," Martin said quickly.

Chris looked down at him with surprise.

"Why are you losing your virginity to me?" Martin asked frowning.

Chris's cheeks turned pink and it was the first time Martin had ever seen him blush.

He shrugged and started moving himself up and down on Martin's cock slowly.

The pleasure was enough to make Martin completely forget what they were talking about. He quickened his pace as he adjusted and Martin couldn't keep his hips still.

He bucked up and Chris threw his head back with a throaty moan. Martin was surprised at how hot he found this.

"Oh, Martin," Chris whimpered.

Martin bucked his hips up to hit that spot again as they met with every thrust.

Chris rested his hands on Martin's chest for support as he moaned and shivered.

Martin couldn't keep his own moans quiet as he pounded into him.

"Oh, M-Martin, I'm going t-to cum," Chris panted.

Martin thrusted faster, also nearing his own release.

"MARTIN!" Chris screamed as he came all over their chests and stomachs.

Martin came immediately after him with a loud cry. Chrid tried to hold himself up on shaky hands as he caught his breath.

"Unlock the cuffs," Martin said.

"But I don't want you to kick my ass," Chris said feebly.

"I'm not," Martin said. "Hehe. I actually enjoyed that."

"Really?"

"Yes, now release me," Martin said.

Chris whimpered when he pulled himself off of Martin's softening cock and cum leaked out of his ass.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm making a mess," Chris said panicked.

Martin smiled. "It's okay. Sheets can be washed."

Chris took the keys and unlocked his feet and then his wrists.

Martin grabbed Chris as soon as his hands were free and held him close. Chris squealed in surprise.

"I like my present, bro," Martin said softly as he snuggled Chris's neck.

"I'm glad, bro," Chris said exhausted.

Martin pulled the blankets back on the bed and wrapped them inside them.

"I'm sorry about your wrists," Chris said guiltily as he rubbed at the bruises.

Martin grinned. "There really wasn't any other way you could have held me down like that. It was surprisingly worth it."

"Really?" he asked again surprised.

"Yes, Chris," he said. "I never thought this would happen, but I actually like you."

Chris seemed very pleased with this and he gave Martin a sweet little kiss. Martin kissed him back softly.

"Happy birthday, Martin. I love you"

"Thank you, Chris. I love you too.."


End file.
